Alice's Rage
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Alice wants to take Bella shopping with her in Seattle. Bella does not want to go shopping but is victim to Alice's mean attempts to get her shopping. In the end will Alice get Bella to Seattle? Read to find out. R&R!
1. Prologue

**This story will be a lot similar to 'Alice's Shopping Rage' a story that I have deleted, well I am going too. It is along the same lines of that story except I am making it better. :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Nothing is never really normal around the Cullen house hold. Not when you have a shopping obsessed pixie vampire in the house anyways. . .

"Bella! Let's go shopping in Seattle!"said Alice.

"No way, Alice."said Bella

"Please?"

"Alice, I said no."

"Well in my world no means yes!"said Alice

"I am not falling for that one,Alice."

"PLEASE BELLA! PLEASE COME SHOPPING WITH ME I NEED TO GO SHOPPING AND I CAN'T GO SHOPPING ALONE EITHER!"

"Go with Rosalie."said Bella

"I don't want to go with Rosalie."

"Well to bad, because I am not going shopping with you."

Alice and Bella's little fight was now attracting an audience. Now the whole Cullen family was sitting in the living room watching them argue, this could get rather interesting.

"Alice, you can't force Bella into going shopping with you."said Edward

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."said Edward

"Who made you the boss of me mister 'I'm So Awesome Because I Am A Vampire With A Shiny Silver Volvo and A Human Girlfriend Who Does Not Like To Shop And I Can Play The Piano And Most Likely Fly Too.'"asked Alice.

"Um. . .wow."said Bella.

"You! In the Porsche now!"demands Alice

"No way!"said Bella

"I WANT TO GO SHOPPING NOW!"

"Carlisle, is it possible to get a prescription saying that shopping and Bella Barbie are bad for my health so I can no longer take part in those activities?"asked Bella

Carlisle chuckles "I don't see why it would not be possible."

"WHAT?!NO!"screamed Alice.

"Alice, stop screaming."said Esme

"I WANT TO GO SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING!-"

"WE GET THE POINT ALICE!"yelled Jasper

"Oh, um. . .sorry."

"Here Bella, the prescription you requested."chuckles Carlisle

"Thank you! I need to frame this!"

Alice gives a highly enraged scream and runs out of the living room while yelling "THIS WON'T BE THE LAST YOU HEAR FROM ME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Everyone stares wide eyed at each other thinking of some of the things that Alice might do to get Bella to go shopping. Whatever it was. . .whatever she did was not going to be good, and most likely everyone would suffer for it.

"I'll get the water guns."said Emmett, while breaking the silence

"I'll take away all her make up and lock it up somewhere FAR away."said Rosalie.

"I'll go and throw out all duck tape that can be found in this house."

"Duck tape?"asked Bella

"Alice tends to use duck tape on people when she is mad."

"Joy. . ."

"I'll go and order new doors, plaster, and drywall for the house."said Esme

"We might need to order new windows too."suggested Carlisle.

"I can threaten the Porsche."said Edward.

"I think I'll run and drown myself."said Bella

Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.

**a/n:Well I wonder what Alice could be thinking of doing. . .hm. . Well you know what? 3 reviews and you can find out!**


	2. Blackmail

**A/N:Sorry I have been slow with getting this chapter up, I am just a bit busy right now, so don't mind me!**

**Disclaimer:I was talking to Stephenie Meyer the other night, and she said people with the nic name of Dee who have pink iPods are not aloud to own Twilight. Thanks a lot Stephenie Meyer, way to make a person feel loved.**

**Bella POV:**

With Alice going crazy like this I think a human like me should be really afraid at the moment. I have never seen her go this loony tunes over something as simple as shopping! All of the other Cullen's and I sat in the living room waiting for the first 'attack', god knows what she could do.

"What do you think she is going to do?"I ask

"Knowing Alice, only she and some higher power know."said Emmett.

"Well that was helpful..."

"I won't let her hurt you,Bella."assured Edward

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid of having to go shopping."

"Honestly, it's not that bad."snorts Rosalie

I glare at her "That's what you think."

"No, that's what any other normal girl thinks."

"Define the terms normal."I shoot back.

"Girls."warned Carlisle

"Sorry."we both mumble.

"Awe, it was just starting to get entertaining."whined Emmett.

"EMMETT!"everyone yelled

"Well sorry for telling the truth."he huffed.

We all sit in silence for a while trying to think of anything that Alice might do, but seeing as we are not the crazy pixie that could be hard. I mean she could do ANYTHING, this is Alice we are talking about here! Ugh, I just don't want to go shopping though, anything but shopping!

"Knowing Alice it is going to be something that might threaten yours and Edward's social status."said Jasper

"Oh, well that's just lovely!"I groaned

"Can't be that bad."said Emmett.

"Come on, this is Alice we are talking about."

"True."

"Well she is getting closer to the house and she is thinking the Chinese Alphabet."said Edward

"That can't be good."

"No, not normally."

**Alice POV:**

I am so smart, I have the greatest idea and now Bella will be sure to come shopping with me for the next YEAR! Oh the fun I could have with that, Bella Barbie galore...and NO ONE can stop me! Never ever, not even Edward Freaking I Own A Stupid Shiny Volvo And I'm So Freaking Hot And Awesome Cullen! Alice you are such a genius!

I drive home from the store and run into the house and everyone is staring at me like I'm going to do something stupid, well I kind of am so I guess there is no problem with that. I pull out a DVD (that is blank) from my coat pocket and run around screaming and singing;

"I GOT BLACKMAIL! I GOT BLACKMAIL !I GOT BLACKMAIL!

"That blackmail would be...?"asked Carlisle.

"I HAVE A DVD THAT I RECORDED OF EDWARD AND BELLA HAVING SEX! ON THE CARPET!"

"Alice, we have hard wood floors."said Esme

"...And Edward and I never had sex before."said Bella.

"SHIT!"I yelled.

"Alice Cullen! Don't you dare use that language in this house."scolded Esme

"My evil plan FAILED! Now I will never take over the world while you are all sleeping tonight."

"We don't sleep, Alice."said Jasper

"IT COULD HAPPEN!"

"I thought you only wanted to take Bella shopping, not take over the world..."said Carlisle

"Why must you guys always find every fault in my plan!"

"Do you even have a plan, Alice?"asked Edward

"If I did I would not tell you."I said

"Someone think she should go back to the asylum?"asked Bella

"NO! NOT THE ASYLUM!"

"Alice, stop screaming."said Rosalie "Most of us are Vampires with super hearing."

"Fine! Now if you don't mind I have to go...the FBI is coming for me."

I run our of the room as soon as possible, I need a new plan...

**Bella POV:**

"The FBI?"I ask

"I really don't want to know."said Edward

"Yea, me neither."

"So you two still hold the V-Card?"teases Emmett.

"EMMETT!"Edward and I yell

"What, it's funny! An over 100 year old vampire and a human girl who never kissed a boy until she met him, still have the V-Card."

"That 'stuff' is for after marriage."said Edward

"Ha, forget marriage! I'd just do it on the couch without caring."

"Emmett, that is disgusting."I say

"What, Rosalie and I do it all the time."

"EMMETT!"we all yell

"I did not need to know that."I said "Bad images in my head...very bad images..."

"So what do you think Alice will try next?"asked Carlisle

"Who knows.."sighed Esme

"If there is a God...now would be a good time for him to come and save me."I mumble

"Don't worry, it's only Alice."said Edward

Yea right Edward...only Alice, just with those words I can think of one thousand things that could go wrong!

**A/N: Wow, Alice is a very desperate person...haha I was laughing the whole time I was writing this...Gold, pure gold :P**

**So review to tell me what you think, I'll try and update again next weekend!**


	3. Stolen Items of Importance

**A/N: Sorry it has been a little while, I tend to get side tracked or busy sometimes and don't notice how long it's been since I've updated. So if you're nice enough to not kill me for waiting so long to update... READ ON MY PEOPLE! READ ON! Ha ha, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still tired, and because of that I own Twilight... oh um wait a second * picks up cell phone* . Oh, that was SM... she said I wasn't aloud to own Twilight because I was tired and she suggests going to bed a little earlier.**

**Bella POV:**

We hadn't heard from Alice in a little while after that little incident, we probably figured she was planning something else. After her last try at getting me shopping I figured it couldn't be to bad because she doesn't seem to think her plans through well enough. Then again maybe she learned from her last mistake and decided to think things through.

"I think it's time to take you home Bella."said Edward "Charlie will start to wonder why you are so late."

"Good idea."I agreed

"Goodnight Bella!"said Esme

"Goodnight Esme."

"See you tomorrow Bella."said Carlisle

"See you."

"Don't let the vampires bite while you're sleeping!"joked Emmett, while giving me one of his teddy bear hugs

"Emmett... can't... breathe..."I choked out

"Oh, whoops."he said, with a goofy grin.

Edward rolls his eyes and both of us walk outside and I get in the passenger seat of the Volvo, he gets in the drivers seat and turns on some music.

"Maybe it would have been a good idea just to go shopping with her, Bella."

"Edward, are you crazy?! You know I HATE shopping!"I said, clearly appalled by his comment.

"Okay, fine, but I think Alice might get you to the mall by the time this is all over anyways. I don't think we can hold her off for to long."

"Well you better do your best to keep her away from me, Edward."I said "There is no way I am going to a mall especially with Alice!"

"We're doing our best."

"I know."I sighed

He pulled up to my place and something wasn't right, my heart rate sped up and I scanned the property with my eyes.

"Edward, where is my truck?!"

"I think maybe Alice would be the best person to ask that question to."growled Edward

"Alright, I'm going to go and see if anything else is gone."I said "I'll see you inside."

"Of course."

I got out of the Volvo and went inside the house to be greeted by Charlie;

"Hey Bells, where is your truck?"

"Um, Alice had to borrow it because her Porsche is... being fixed."

"Oh."

"Yea."I said

"Why were you out so late?"he asked

"Alice and I had an argument because I didn't want to go shopping..."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yea, lots."I said "I'm going up to my room now, I have homework."

"Sure."he said, and walked back to the living room to watch TV.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could without tripping and falling, I got to my room and found most of my possessions that had sentimental value gone. I went to my closet and opened it and saw that all my clothes were gone, and there was a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_If you want all your stuff back you have to come shopping with me._

_No shopping you don't get your things back._

_Just call my cell phone and I'll come pick you up._

_-Alice_

Edward climbed through the window as I was reading the note, I turned to him and glared.

"Your sister took most of my things! My school work, photo album, the CD you gave me for my birthday, my CLOTHES! The list probably goes on!"

"Alright, lets go back to my place and tell the others what just happened."

"Okay, we need to make it quick though. Just in case Charlie comes to check on me."

"I know."

He picks me up and jumps out the window and takes off running into the forest, I close my eyes tightly just incase I get dizzy. Soon we are at his place and he puts me down, we both walk inside.

"Bella! What a surprise to see you here right now."said Esme

"Alice took most of her things, including her truck and her clothes."said Edward

"So that's why she was laughing hysterically when she came in a few minutes ago..."said Carlisle

"Well I don't find it very funny."I said

"You have to admit she thought things through a bit better this time."said Emmett

"I'll giver her credit for that."I mumbled

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get your stuff back."said Esme

"ALICE!"yelled Carlisle

Alice skipped down the stairs with a giant grin on her face "Yes?"she asked sweetly

"Give Bella her stuff back."demanded Edward

"Only when she comes shopping with me."

"Alice, you just can't go and take people's things because they won't come shopping with you."Esme said sternly

"Who said I couldn't?"

"Alice, give Bella her stuff back or I will go and cancel your credit cards and close your bank account right now."threatened Carlisle

Alice's eyes go wide. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."said Carlisle

"FINE! I'LL GO GET THE STUFF NOW! JUST GIVE ME TIME TO GET IT!"she yelled and ran out the door.

"Looks like plan 2 just got foiled."I said triumphantly

"Looks like it just did."Edward chuckled.

"Edward take Bella back home."said Carlisle "Alice will be there with her clothes shortly and she'll bring the truck back tomorrow morning."

"Okay, come on Bella."

I follow him out the door and he runs me back to my house, and we luckily made it back before Charlie noticed I was gone. Not to long later Alice returned with my clothes and other items she had taken along with them.

"Trust me Bella, by the time this all ends you'll be in Seattle shopping with me."she said, and climbed out the window.

I don't think so Alice... I don't think so.

**A/N: I hope that chapter made up for how long it took me to update, I'll have the next one out as soon as I can get the time to write it. Or a friend starts nagging me to update again...**

**5 Reviews for the next chapter, reviews make me want to work even faster....so... yea. Lol**


	4. Recordings

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been a little while since I wrote the last chapter, like normal my 'excuse' is I am busy. So anyways… enjoy!

**Bella POV:**

It has been a few days since Alice has tried any of her silly plans to try and get me to go shopping with her. She may be the vampire, but I am not a stupid human who is going to fall for her tricks. Since it has been a while I was starting to settle back into my usual routine and not always looking behind my back every time I thought I heard a noise.

I went home from school and started to work on my homework, unfortunately Edward could not stay the night tonight. That made me slightly sad, I missed my Edward when he wasn't with me.

After a while I went down the stairs to make dinner for Charlie and I, after that I cleaned up the dishes and went back upstairs to do my nightly routine and then head to bed.

**

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school, everything seemed normal so that was good. Charlie had already left so I sat alone in the kitchen eating my breakfast, although that was normal.

Finally Edward pulled up in the silver Volvo and I put my cereal bowl in the sink, I grabbed my school bag, headed outside and got in the Volvo.

"Good morning, Bella." Said Edward

"Morning, Edward." I said contentedly.

"You sound like you are in a good mood." He chuckles.

"I am." I said brightly. "No bothering from Alice in two days."

"She's starting to block her mind again."

"Oh well, probably just something like she was planning on something stupid."

"Yea…"

The rest of the ride is silent and we get to school, Edward and I go our separate ways so we can go to homeroom class. I stop at my locker first to get some of my stuff and then head to class. I sit in my seat and wait for the announcements to come on.

What I heard nearly embarrassed me to tears, it was a recording of ME talking in my sleep!

"No…no… I want another kiss, Edward."

Then Alice's voice came on, she was talking to me while I sleep talked.

"Why do you want another kiss from Edward, Bella?"

"He's so god like, and I love him, that is why."

"Even after he left you that one time you still love him?"

"Yes."

I turn even more red as the recorded conversation continues and then finally it stops and Alice's voice comes over the speaker after a tiny little argument with the principal.

"All you had to do was come shopping with me, Bella." Chirps Alice "You can still come now before I find something else to get you to come with."

I moan and hide my head in my hands as most the class snickers. Then the principal comes on.

"Would Bella Swan and Edward Cullen please come to the office."

I quickly jumped up and ran as fast as I could to the office, on my way there I bump into Edward. He smirked just slightly.

"Is my kissing really that good, Bella?"

"Shut up."

"Alright then, Miss Grumpy."

"Well wouldn't you be grumpy if Alice did something like this to you?"

"I suppose so." Sighed Edward.

We both go to the office and Alice is sitting on a chair in front of the principals desk, despite the fact she knew she was in trouble she looked extremely proud.

"Are you going to come shopping with me now, Bella?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Awe, to bad." She said "Well at least I will get to have more fun."

"I doubt that, Miss Cullen." Says the principal "Your mother is on her way here."

"Ha! We all know it's Carlisle that gives out the worst punishments!"

"Is that so?" a voice says from the door of the office.

"Oh… uh, hi Esme." Says Alice.

"Don't you 'Hi Esme' me , Alice Cullen."

In the end Alice ended up grounded for two weeks, and not aloud to go to the shopping mall for a month. Although I doubt that is going to stop her from plotting stuff against me. Actually that will probably give her more time to think up plans on how to get me to the mall.

It would probably be a good idea for me to get plastic surgery, change my name, and then move to an entirely different continent!

**Alice POV:**

Now that I am grounded I will have tonnes more time to figure our what to plot next, this day just keeps on getting better and better! Also, Esme never said I couldn't shop online so I think that I will survive for the next month.

This also means I should start learning how to sing the alphabet in a new language….perhaps Brazilian. So that way Edward can't figure out a single thing that I am planning!

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was short, but hey! It's an update!** **Lol, I wonder what Alice could be planning next?**

**So… 5 reviews for the next chapter please.**


	5. Pictures

A/N:Slowly starting to update things again, because I am cool like that, so here is the next chapter. Oh and credit to VanessaWolfe-303 for the idea (did I get that right?) Oh and I think it was TeamJakeward01 who gave me the idea in the last chapter. YES, I THINK IT WAS! I'm SO smart!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

**Bella POV:**

Finally I could live a life of not checking behind my back every five minutes, because Alice was grounded! I'm still having trouble with school because people are laughing or snickering every five seconds about the sleep talking thing. Well who can blame me for wanting to kiss Edward? I'm sure every girl in the school must want to kiss him! How sad for them though, because Edward is mine. Gosh, that sounded like a possessive six year old.

Edward dropped me off from school, and promised he'd be back to pick me up in a few hours. Charlie wasn't home from work yet so I decided to start on supper, and cleaned the dishes from breakfast time. Charlie got home as soon as dinner was out of the oven.

"Have a good day, Bells?" he asked, as he put his gear away.

"Yea. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Same as any other day."

"That's cool." I said.

He nodded his head and I put dinner on the table. We ate in silence, but that's not unusual for us.

"That was good, Bells." said Charlie. "Just like any other day."

"Thanks."

I took the dishes from the table and safely deposited them into the sink, I washed and dried them and put them away. Kitchen was cleaned so all I had left to do was homework.

"Hey dad, I'm doing my homework and then Edward is coming to pick me up in a little bit so I can go hang out at the Cullen's."

"It's a school night."

"I'll be back by a reasonable hour, dad!"

"Fine." he grumbled, and turned back to the TV.

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to my room. Charlie could be annoying sometimes, especially when it comes to the topic of Edward. I completed my homework and I soon heard the soft purr of the Volvo's engine.

I ran down the stairs, only tripping two times and flew out the door. Edward laughed when he saw me.

"Excited much?"

"What?" I asked.

"You forgot your sweater and your boots, Bella."

I turned tomato red and ran back inside the house and ran back out again with my stuff.

"That's better." said Edward.

I smiled. "So how's Alice?"

"Well, besides singing her XYZ's. She seems okay."

"Probably shopping online."

"Yea." said Edward "Typical Alice."

"Mhm."

We both got into the Volvo and sped off towards the Cullens place. The small silver cell phone I had in my pocket vibrated. Stupid Alice making me take worthless technology I don't even want. **(a/n: LE GASP! Cell phone's are like some of the best things EVER! Bad Bella.)**

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Angela."

"Oh! Hi!"

"Are you anywhere near a computer at the moment?" asked Angela.

"No…why?"

"There's something you might want to see."

"Okay, um, just one moment."

"Okay."

I looked over to Edward. "Can I use a computer when we get to your place?"

"Sure." said Edward.

I went back to speaking to Angela. "I can get to a computer soon."

"Alright." she said, and listed all the websites I should go to.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I couldn't help but to wonder what was on those websites that had to do with me. We got to the Cullen's place and I went on Emmett's laptop. I quickly typed in one of the sites and screamed in horror.

**Alice POV:**

Bella must have a very strong set of lungs because that scream was AMAZING! She'll definitely come shopping with me now because I can do much worse than what I just did. I was sitting in my room still, like I was suppose to and waited for someone to yell 'ALICE CULLEN'

Sometimes my name does get overused in this household, and so does Emmett's. We'll have to join forces sometime…

"ALICE CULLEN!" yelled Esme.

"YES, THAT IS MY NAME, ESME!" I called back.

"GET DOWN THE STAIRS YOUNG LADY!"

I'm not young…not mentally anyways.

I ran down the stairs with my amazing vampire speed and looked to 3 angry vampires and one very pissed off human. I would say poor Bella, but she won't come shopping with me so she won't get my sympathy.

"Why did you take pictures of Bella, edit them to make them look weird and funny, then post them on the internet?" demanded Edward.

"Simple, another one of my plots to get her to come shopping with me."

"I am NOT going shopping with you, Alice!" said Bella.

"Then I'll make your life even worse than it is now." I said "Being the laughing stalk at school can't be the worst thing."

"Yes, it can be." said Bella.

"Oh, there is worse. Trust me."

Edward growled and Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice, this is getting way out of control. Add another week onto your grounding, no laptop, and no Porsche."

"NO PORSCHE?!" I screamed.

"Yes, you heard him right." said Esme.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT THOUGH!"

"Yes, I can. I just did too." said Carlisle.

I gave an enraged scream and ran back to my room.

Bella must suffer.

She will too.

Shopping can save her though…

**Bella POV:**

If I wasn't a laughing stalk at school already, I sure am going to be now. I had a mustache and GIANT zits on my face for crying out loud.

Alice isn't going to get me to go shopping with her…

NEVER!

A/N: Alright, well I hope that you guys liked that chapter. I found it rather entertaining to write, and it's adding to my already hyper mood. If you're ever wondering…I'm always hyper. Unless I'm sad. Most the time though, I am HYPER. Coz I'm kewl like that (HAHAHAHAHA PAM, LOL KEWL LIKE THAT, EH?!) So yea, Peace out Homies (tee hee. Gangsta Dee, Pam. Lol. I was SOOO working that hoodie)

**Okay, I apologize for my randomness…**

**5 review, please? You know you want to review because YOU (YES, YOU!) R kewl like dat!**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this is just an A/N but it's really important too... well my computer kind of died...so I can't update for 28 days...that's when I get a laptop. I'm on my aunts computer right now, but I can't stay on it for super long amounts of time so there is really no time for updating. I'm REALLY sorry! So please don't like abandom my stories or anything, PLEASE DON'T! It's only 28 days...only...so yea...**

**lots of non creepy love,**

-Dee aka Carlisle'sPeteiteDefenseur


	7. The Bathroom

A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out, I'm still trying to think it through in my head, but I need to update this story or may friend may come and kill me (come on, I know you were thinking about it). I think this idea is from VanessaWolfe-303, I just gave it a little twist of my own, well not really…

**Disclaimer: I'm lonely…and SM said that lonely 14 year olds can't own Twilight.**

**Alice POV:**

I'm so excited for a bit later on today, because I have an awesome idea, and I can use it too! Bella is coming to stay here with ME while the others go hunting! This day is going to be amazing, and I'll probably get her to come shopping with me. If only I could get a vision…

"Alice!" calls Edward.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm going to pick up Bella now, and remember, no funny business while we're gone. Bella better be in one piece and conscious when I get back."

"Don't worry Edward, I would never harm Bella or anything silly like that." I say sweetly.

"Yea." he says sarcastically "Sure. So that's why you're blocking you mind."

"Edward! Just GO!"

"Alright! I'm going!" he calls, and I can hear the engine of the Volvo as it goes down the drive way.

This is going to be SO much fun!

**Bella POV:**

I'm dreading going over to the Cullen's place and having to stay with Alice. She definitely has something planned even though Edward insists that she's smart enough to not try anything.

Yea right, Edward.

The Volvo pulls up into the driveway and I run (as fast as I can without tripping) outside.

"Excited much?" asks Edward.

"No." I say.

"Oh, why not?"

"You're leaving me with your deranged sister for the day."

"You'll be fine." assures Edward.

"Yea, right." I say, as I get into the Volvo.

"Don't you trust me, Bella?" Edward asks, with mock hurt.

"It's Alice that I don't trust."

"I guess you might be smart there."

"Exactly!"

Edward drops me off at the Cullen's house, and then go speeds off to meet the others. I take a deep breath and walk into the house.

Only to be jumped by Alice.

"Alice! Let me go!" I shriek.

"No, I'd rather not." she giggles.

"Alice, this is not funny."

"You can save yourself… if you agree to go shopping."

"Never."

"Alright then." she says.

Wipe that smile off your face, Alice.

She runs up the stairs and then put me in the bathroom.

The bathroom?

Alice closes the door, and I go to open it.

It's locked.

"ALICE! ALICE! LET ME OUT!" I scream, as I pound on the door with my fists.

"Nope." says Alice.

"OH COME ON! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"You wouldn't come shopping with me."

"Alice!" I whine.

"Bella." she mimicks.

"Let me out!"

"You know what you have to agree to inn order to get out."

"No, I don't want to go shopping, Alice."

"Then I guess you can stay in the bathroom for the day."

"Fine!" I snap.

*** * ***

I think it has been about two hours and a half since Alice locked me in the bathroom. I'm going insane in here! Why didn't I bring my cell phone? If I brought that I would have been able to call for help. Stupid Bella, you are very stupid. You should have brought your cell phone with you and now you're going to end up dieing in the bathroom. Gah! I'm SO hungry!

"Alice! Please let me out! I'm hungry!" I beg.

"Are you going to come shopping with me?" asks Alice.

"No." I say stubbornly.

"Then you can't come our OR have any food."

"WHAT KIND OF CRUEL VAMPIRE ARE YOU?!"

"A cruel vampire that wants to go shopping with her human best friend."

"If I was your best friend you'd stop torturing me like this."

"I want to go shopping though!" Alice whines.

"JUST GET ME SOME GOSH DARN FOOD!"

"I'LL GET YOU FOOD WHEN YOU SAY YOU'LL COME SHOPPING!"

"WELL THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON!" I scream back at Alice.

"Then have fun being hungry and locked in the bathroom." Alice chimes.

"I hate you." I say.

What is taking Edward so long?! I'm HUNGRY!

I start to doze off with my head on the bathroom counter and what feels like hours later I am being woken up by my Prince Charming.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I'm hungry."

"Come on, we'll get Esme to make you something to eat." soothes Edward, as he shoots a nasty glare at Alice.

If looks could kill…

**Alice POV:**

I should have seen this…just like all those other times. My plans were foiled again. Bella and Edward head down the stares and Carlisle glares at me.

Uh oh.

"Alice Cullen! How could you do that to Bella?" Carlisle says.

"Um, easy…I picked her up, locked her in the bathroom…and now here we are. Lovely day isn't it?"

"It was lovely, until you ruined it."

"Come on Carlisle! No need to go so hard on me!"

"Alice, this is getting beyond the point of 'way out of control'."

"Um, sorry?"

"Yea, you'll be sorry when I also take away the privileges of online shopping for two weeks."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Yes." Carlisle says firmly.

"AH! NO WAY!" I scream, and run to my room.

Dang.

A/N: Okay, hope that chapter was alright, after I wrote it I thought it was pretty good, so I hope you think the same. I'm going to cut this authors note short.

**7 reviews, please?**


	8. The Final Plan

**A/N: Wow it has been like so long since I wrote a chapter for this...my bad. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV:**

I have the perfect idea, and I am convinced it just might work too. I just need to get Bella alone somehow. That may not happen though. Edward has been a little over protective of her. I suppose I can not blame him but it does getting annoying if you are plotting an evil plan that has to do with Bella. Then again...she has gym, and Edward can't be with her in the girls locker room.

I jump up from my bed, and get ready for school. I was really excited now, because my master mind plan will work. I have everything I need in my school bag. Oh this is going to be so fun.

**Bella POV: **

It was a normal day, or as normal as you can get if you have a vampire for a period I have gym, unfortunately. I hate that class with a pure passion, just because I'm so clumsy. People that are clumsy are so unlucky. I go to the girls locker room and change into my gym clothes and walk into the gym.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton says, while walking up to me.

"Hi Mike."

"Would you like to be my partner today?"

"Um, what are we partnering up for?" I ask.

"Ultimate Frisbee."

"Ugh, fine."

"So how are things with you and Edward going?"

"Great, thank you."

"Oh, that's...great."

"Yea, it is." I say, and smile.

He shrugs his shoulders and we go and get a Frisbee. It was quite interesting, I constantly hit Mike in he head with it. Asking to be partners with me in gym class is like asking to die or get seriously injured. Soon the coach's whistle blows and there is still 15 minutes of class to go.

"5 laps around the gym!" he calls out.

I groan and start to run with the others, working up quite a sweat. By the time I finish five laps, I fell 7 times, bumped into 10 people, and was short of breath. I hate running. Then I head to the locker room and...Alice was there?

"Hey Bella!" she says happily.

"Um, Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Shouldn't you be in your class?"

"I had a vision that you were thirsty after gym so I made up an excuse to get out of the last few minutes of class."

"Um, really, you shouldn't have."

"What are friends for?" she says, and shrugs her shoulders. Then she hands me a pink water bottle.

"A pink water bottle?" I inquire

"I like pink."

"Alright then." I say and take a drink of water. Why didn't I think to take a water bottle, because the water fountains are annoying. Then my vision gets blurry? What? Then I'm out like a ton of bricks.

**Alice POV:**

It worked, it was super awesome the way she just kind of got knocked out. I guess the over dose of sleeping pills were effective. Perfect way to get Bella to the mall, she'll wake up in a few hours, just in time to shop. I pick her up from off the ground, glad that all the other girls were still hanging around in the gym. Then I run with her, I have to go to her house first because the outfit she has right now is so unsuitable for shopping.

I run to her house and then find a perfect outfit, and then I run over to my place to get the Porsche. I sigh, I love my Porsche. Then I speed down to the end of the driveway, but there is an unexpected road block. How did I not see this coming?

"Alice, stop the car if you want to remain in existence."

"I was taking Bella shopping!" I say, as I roll the window down.

"Well you can turn that car right back around, because you aren't going anywhere with anyone, young lady." Esme scolds.

"I was so close though!" I whine.

"Too bad." Carlisle says sternly.

"Are you sure I can't take her shopping?"

"Oh, and how is she going to shop when she is drugged?" Edward growls.

"It's only sleeping pills."

"_Only _sleeping pills?" he snarls.

"Alice, don't make me push the car back up the drive way." Emmett says, even though he seems amused.

"Fine!" I huff, and put the car in reverse.

I can not believe that I didn't see that coming! I can never get past these stupid vampires that I call my family. I park the car in the garage, and Edward reaches for Bella who is laying in the back seat.

"I can't believe you did that to her, Alice!" Edward exclaims, as we head inside the house.

"I can." Rosalie snorts.

"Shut up, Rosalie." Edward says, as he lays Bella on the couch in the living room.

She rolls her eyes and flips her blond hair over her shoulder. "Um, well, is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" I ask.

"She'll be fine." he assures "You are also in major trouble."

"I think I figured that out." I huff.

"At least you were smart enough for that." Edward huffs.

"Oh! So now you are going to dis mt intelligence!"

"You're obviously not to intelligent if you keep on pulling stunts like this." he sneers.

"Wow, chill Edward."

He glares at me, and we all wait around for Bella to wake up. Carlisle and Esme were still trying to think of more punishments but they were undecided still. Then finally Bella started to stir.

**Bella POV:**

I was slowly coming back to a conscious state of mind, everything was still sort of fuzzy. I'm not even sure what happened. Then I fully open my eyes to see that I was in the Cullen's living room. Wait a minute, wasn't I just in gym class? How did I get here?

"Bella?" Edward asks.

"Um, Edward, how did I get here?"

"Alice kind of knocked you out using an overdose of sleeping pills in another attempt to get you to the mall."

"Stupid Alice." I mutter.

"I heard that." she exclaims.

"I'm glad you did."

"That's mean!"

"So are you." I grumble.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Alice, I hate you too."

"Wow, I can actually feel all the hate." Jasper claims.

"Jasper, I love you, very, very much, but...shut up." Alice says.

"Sorry, Alice." he says.

"So what's her punishment now?" I ask.

"No shopping for 6 months and she has to go to therapy." Carlisle says.

"WHAT?!" Alice screams.

Obviously she didn't know what her punishment was until now.

"You brought it on yourself, Alice." says Esme.

"I-I wanted to go shopping with Bella though." she says in loss.

"Well Bella didn't want to go shopping with you and you didn't respect her wishes."

"Psh, me respect her wishes?"

"Alice." Carlisle warns.

"Sorry."

"Well, I like her punishment a lot." I say gleefully.

"I don't think it's enough." Edward grumbles.

"We can't be too hard on her, Edward." Jasper says "Six months of no shopping is a long time, and then ad therapy on top of that..."

"Whatever." Edward says.

"Edward, chill out."

He sighs "Fine."

I smile, and everyone goes back to their normal daily routines. Except for Alice. Well, it's her own fault. Victory for me.

**A/N: Hehe, that was a fun chapter to write, and I forget who said the idea about drugging Bella, and then trying to take her to the mall but whatever, kudos to the person who gave it to me. I hope that paid up for the time I missed, and this is also the second last chapter of this story. The next chapter is going to be quite interesting, I have to admit, which actually makes me excited to write it. :)**

**7 reviews for the next (and final) chapter, please.**


	9. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Wow, the final installment of Alice's Rage! I can't believe it, and I am surprised this does not make me sad and depressed either but I am excited to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My mood is really happy today, which is surprising compared to yesterday. Sadly, I still don't own Twilight.**

**Alice POV:**

It has been three weeks since I have been near a store, or a computer. I am slowly going insane and yet no once cares because Bella is not being bothered. The white flag has been thrown up, I admit to...giving up. It's so sad and depressing to think that someone like me gave up on this but it was only hurting me more.

Today is the day of my first therapy session, I wonder if I can attack the therapist if he annoys me? No, then we'd have to move. Then again...

"Alice!" Carlisle calls from down stairs. He was taking me to the therapist.

"Coming Carlisle!" I call back with a depressed sounding voice.

"Hurry up then, we have to go or you'll miss the appointment!"

"Fine!" I snap.

I run down the stairs at vampire speed, and I was scowling, no shopping was bad but then add therapy and you have what makes a shopping vampire want to commit suicide. Oh, wow, that really sounded emo.

"Wipe that scowl off your face, Alice. You know you deserve this." says Carlisle.

I snort "People call you compassionate? There is absolutely no compassion with what you are making me do."

"Alice, face it, you have problems." he says.

"Oh, and now you're going to dis my sanity too." I grumble, as we get in his car.

"Alice." Carlisle says.

"Sorry." I mutter.

Then he speeds to the hospital, this is one time that I wish he would drive slowly, I don't want to go and see the therapist. Who does? They make you talk, then suggest you take anti-depressants. Sugar and candy is more helpful than them. Of course, I can't take anti depressants or eat sugar and candy. I am one sad vampire without my shopping...

Carlisle parks the Mercedes at his parking spot, and I get out of the car and follow him inside. We head to the therapists reception and I sit down in a chair with my arms crossed while Carlisle talks to the receptionist.

He then comes and sits down beside me, seeming just a _little _sympathetic now. I glare at him and stare at the wall.

"Alice Cullen." the stupid therapist calls.

"Remember Alice, therapists are friends _not food."_Carlisle reminds.

"Oh be quiet, Carlisle." I say, and follow the therapist into the office.

I take a seat as he sits behind his desk and pulls out a folder all about me, and my shopping addiction. Better than drugs or alcohol. Again, not that those affect me.

"Hello, Alice. My name is Dr. Gucci."

NO! GUCCI! I NEED NEW CLOTHES FROM GUCCI'S COLLECTION!

"Um...hi." I manage to say, as my eyes were wide thinking about shopping.

I could always try and escape out the window.

"I hear you have a shopping problem?" he asks, and has his pen ready to write my reply.

"Shopping is not a problem!" I snap.

"Yes, apparently you do have a problem." he mutters, and writes in his notebook.

I want to rip that thing to shreds, and burn it.

"No, I don't have a problem. It's all you people who are against me shopping that have a problem."

"We don't have anything against you shopping. We have something against you shopping too much and trying to force people into shopping with you." he corrects.

"Well, I hate you all." I announce.

"Patient has a hate for the world." he mutters and writes something else down.

"Stop that!"

"Also very moody..." he says and writes again.

"Stop that or I'll take that note book and rip it to shreds." I threaten.

"-And violent."

"FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I scream, highly enraged, and grab the notebook and rip it.

Take that anti shoppers!

He looks at me in alarm and then clears his throat. "Well, uh, yes, you do have a shopping problem, and anger issues."

"I do not have anger issues like my brother!" I say.

"I'd beg to differ..."

"Well I don't care! I'm out of here! Later, doc!"

With that I stomp out of his office, and past the waiting room. Carlisle gets up and gives me a look. He must have heard everything.

"You still have to go back next week."

Oh, hell no!

**Bella POV:**

All is peaceful for me now that Alice has been banned completely from shopping and is attending weekly therapy sessions. They have no affect on her, but it's hilarious to watch all her fits after she comes back from a session. Even Edward got a kick out of them.

"Well, I think everything is going to be a lot more peaceful for you from now on, Bella." Edward says.

"Edward, ever since she started therapy everything has been peaceful for me." I say and smile.

"It is amusing how mad she gets." he laughs.

"How many notebooks has she ripped now?" I giggle.

"Fifty two and a half." Edward says.

"Fifty two and a half?"

"She ripped one right down the middle and then left." he responds.

"Oh."

Edward laughs at my odd look, and I sigh happily. It's all good now.

**A Few Months Later:**

"NO WAY, ALICE!" I scream. "YOU CAN NOT PLAN MY WEDDING!"

"I'LL GET TO SHOP THOUGH!" Alice screams back.

"THAT IS WHY YOU CAN'T PLAN THE WEDDING!"

"AWE, BELLA!"

Well, here we go again.

**A/N: That was fun to write, it really was. Also I am really happy because yesterday wasn't looking so good for me. My dad wanted to move, again. I hate moving, but we came to a negotiation. So, we aren't going to move! YAY! Well, thanks for all the reviews and what not. Feel free to check out my others stories and review on them if you haven't already. :)**


End file.
